User talk:Quango
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Guillermo, and I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Pages that need attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! Also, I love your new addition to the Number Song Series page! Keep up the good work! --MuppetVJ 05:36, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Hi there! You posted a really good question on Talk:Jon Stone. I have a Muppet Wiki trick for you -- we use a "talk box" to make sure that people see the new talk page questions. So when you're posting a new question, you can add to the top of the talk page. That adds a box, and it lists the page in the Active talk pages category. People check the Active talk pages all the time, so they'll be more likely to see your question. :I saw that you were asking on Guillermo's talk page about episode summaries for the early seasons. What we have so far is all up on the pages -- Season 1, etc. It's not easy to find information about the really early episodes, but we're always digging, and adding to those pages. What's the topic you're interested in? Maybe we could help you find it. -- Danny (talk) 20:54, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::Hi Danny. Thanks for your message on my Talk Page. Wow, everyone is really friendly around here! I added two conflicting sources on the S.S. "head writer" question to the Jon Stone talk-page discussion but unfortunately it doesn't help solve the problem since they disagree with one another. Regarding the episode summaries: I was hoping to find episodes in the first couple of seasons where, in the live street action specifically, the residents join together to solve problems on the block. I'm interested because I wanted to do my research paper particularly on an early CTW debate that I read about, on how much the program should show inner-city challenges and people taking action to solve them, versus showing harmony and people getting along. If any episodes come to mind, please let me know (although I know you're probably all really busy and don't necessarily have time to help with someone else's project!). Thanks! Quango 04:36, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::Hi -- I moved your message back here. We like to keep conversations together, so we can read the whole flow. By the way, what's your name? You're a nice guy (or maybe a nice girl?), and I hate calling you "Quango" in my head. :) :::We're light on Street scenes from the first two seasons, but we have Street synopses for all the episodes in Season 3, Season 6 and Season 7. Here are some episodes that might be interesting for you: Episode 0294, Episode 0338, Episode 0340, Episode 0343, Episode 0346, Episode 0776, Episode 0723 and Episode 0797. :::Also, I don't know if you've read these yet, but G is for Growing and Sesame Street and the Reform of Children's Television are both great books about the research and development of Sesame Street. They're still available at Amazon if you haven't read them yet... -- Danny (talk) 14:46, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Hi Danny. Thanks so much for the links to these episodes. That's really helpful, as are the book references. I knew about one of them, the Morrow book (as well as the Lesser book), but I hadn't seen G is for Growing, so I'm grateful for the reference! It's Greg by the way, and I'll try to contribute new facts to the stuff on this wiki as I come across them. You guys are really helpful and this wiki is a terrific reference source. I wonder where people got all this stuff; the VCR or other home taping methods must have been invented a lot earlier than I was aware. Anyway I hope I can make some small additions that will flesh things out as I look through old news articles from the early S.S. days. I appreciate the time you took on my question! (That litter episode looks very useful for my project.) Best regards, Quango 05:28, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Hi, Greg! I'm glad that info helped. All of those early Sesame summaries come from the CTW archives at the University of Maryland. If you're within travel distance of Maryland, that's an amazing resource, and it's open to the public. I've gone a few times, and found the most incredible things there. :And yeah, you can respond to talk page messages right here on your own page. I put all the talk pages that I've contributed to on my watch list, so they show up bold in Recent changes. That way, I can always see when somebody's responded to a message. You don't have to leave messages that say that you've responded; people will see them. -- Danny (talk) 11:56, 13 April 2007 (UTC)